


25th

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: By the end of the party, John’s quite literally sitting in a sea of presents, having no idea what to do or say to say thank you. It’s so much easier to lavish people than to be the one lavished!! He has disney movies and beer brewing kits and speakers and god knows what else.





	25th

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:john bday prompt! what if the boys give autistic! john many gifts and babey boi tries his best to show them he loves them,, bonus points if its low verbal john because hes Babey™

It’s the first year Queen has actually made a significant amount of money. So that year’s birthdays were filled with excess.

By the end of the party, John’s quite literally sitting in a sea of presents, having no idea what to do or say to say thank you. It’s so much easier to lavish people than to be the one lavished!! He has disney movies and beer brewing kits and speakers and god knows what else.

After crawling out of that ridiculously sized pile, he goes to each of the boys and says thank you, all awkward and shy because he’s never experienced this before.

He held the Fox and the Hound VHS in his hands as he approached Brian, not even sure of how to begin.

“How are you liking your party, Deacy?” Brian asked, a stupid party hat on his head.

“Is good. John likes the party. Um. Brian got me this,” he said, holding up the movie.

“Yeah! You said you loved the movie, yeah?”

“Yes. Made me cry. Uh. John just saying thank you. I think. Many presents. A lot. You got John toaster too. And telly antennae. A lot,” John said, unsure of where his thank you was going.

“Oh! Are your gifts overwhelming?” Brian asked, head tilted.

John nods, looking at his shoes. He got them shined for today.

Brian laughs softly. “I think we went overboard this year…Next year, we’ll go more conservative, okay? I’ll tell the boys.”

John nods again. He kind of misses presents consisting of just socks.

“For now, though, you want me to help you with your thank you’s?”

“I don’t know,” John said, which is code for, _yes please_.

The two of them approach an unwitting Roger, who sipped from a cup that most certainly didn’t have punch in it.

“John here has something to say to you,” Brian said, a comforting hand on John’s back.

“Too many presents,” John said.

Brian and Roger snorted. “No, the other thing, John!”

“Oh, yeah. Roger give John a Cinderella lamp and new boots. John saying thank you. It is so many,” John said, feeling it imperative to let everyone know he had too many gifts.

“You’re welcome, John. Those boots reminded me of those infernal suede platforms you always used to wear. Like ‘em?”

“Maybe.”

The 3 of them giggled.

“Well, he also wanted to say for next year, let’s pretend our wallets have holes in them again. He’s a bit overwhelmed as you can see,” Brian said, giving John’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. John chewed on his thumbnail.

Roger cackled. “Have fun relaying that message to Freddie,” were his parting words of wisdom.

It was true. The worst perpetrator of the materialist crime was Freddie who practically showered the bassist in gifts.

As John and Brian walked up to Freddie, John got cold feet.

“Maybe Brian tell Freddie later,” he said, almost hiding behind Brian, which wasn’t a difficult feat.

“Oh, c’mon. Freddie doesn’t bite. Most of the time anyways,” Brian said, tugging John along.

“Mr. Mercury. John as some words for you!” Brian announced, Freddie beaming when he saw the birthday boy.

“Oh darling, how is old age treating you? Enjoying everything?” Freddie said with a royal like wave of his hand, prancing over to John.

“John got too many gifts. Freddie got me amp and VHS and books and lot more. I saying thank you, I guess,” John said, letting Freddie hug him.

“And, he’s asking for us to tone it down next year,” Brian added.

Freddie looked at John frowning only for a moment before grinning. “I got carried away, didn’t I? Sorry, Deacy. I never had so much spending money before! Would you like me to return some things?” Freddie asked, squeezing John some.

John nodded. “Too many.”

Freddie laughed and kissed his cheek. “Humble as ever, John. Come, come, let’s go pick out the things you don’t want,” Freddie said, ushering John back to the retched pile.

Before walking away, John looked back at Brian and smiled. Brian gave him a thumbs up. 

Too many presents, but still, an awesome party. Not bad for turning 25.


End file.
